


It was an accident

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Ernest Goes to Camp (1987)
Genre: Anger, Bed-Wetting, Camp, Comfort, Embarrassment, Hiking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, Yelling, fight, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Ernest takes the boys on a hike and Bobby really needs a toilet
Kudos: 4





	1. When nature calls

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I get the boy’s names wrong

“Do we really have to do this Ernest?” Danny complained.

“It’s time for you boys to experience the great outdoors. And besides, it’s a perfect day for a hike, the sun is shining and there’s no poison ivy in this woods.” Ernest answered.

The boys looked around, the woods were covered in poison ivy.

“Come on guys. This could be fun.” Moose said. Trying to lighten the mood.

Bobby was the least excited for this hike. He forgot to use the bathroom before and now he was in desperate need of one. He tried not to make it obvious though. He would die if Ernest found out.

They made their way through the woods. Ernest was telling them all then all about nature. But they didn’t really care though.

Ernest then picked up a stick. “Now boys, I’m going to teach you how to make a fire with only a stick and friction.” He then got down on one knee and started to rub the stick with his hands. “It’s important to learn how to make a fire without matches or gas.”

His leg started to burn where he was rubbing the stick at. All the boys starting giggling.

“I didn’t know making a fire would hurt so bad.”

The boys laughed louder.

Bobby’s need for a toilet kept getting stronger and stronger. He needed to go and he needed to go now.

But there was no where to go. He was in the woods which was full of poison ivy and he didn’t want to others to see him, especially Ernest.

He was just hoping they would finish their hike soon. If they weren’t at the cabin in 5 minutes, he was going to have an accident.

He cringed when his bladder contracted. Hold it in, he told himself, just hold it in.

His abdomen was on fire, but he couldn’t lose control. Not here. 

But as they were walking down the trail, Bobby bladder contracted painfully, and he stopped in his tracts.

Moose noticed that Bobby had stopped and turned around.

“Hey Bobby, you coming man?”

Bobby didn’t respond. But the boys and Ernest watched as a dark stain spread across Bobby’s pants.

When he finished, he just stood there, frozen like a statue. His face was burnt with embarrassment.

Ernest and the boys got closer to Bobby.

“You ok Bobby?” Danny asked patted his shoulder.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Bobby, if you needed to use the bathroom you should’ve just said something. Ernest said. “A man should never have to walk with a heavy bladder.”

“I was just embarrassed to admit I had to go I guess.”

“It’s alright Bobby. But when nature calls, you should respond to it.” Ernest put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. “Ok boys, our hike has come to a close.” 

The walked through the trail and out of the woods. Bobby quickly ran to the cabin to change his pants. This was the most embarrassing day of his life.


	2. What do you know, another accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wets the bed, there’s nothing more to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if I get the names wrong

Bobby woke up to the sound of Butch snoring. He opened his eyes, seeing all the boys sleeping soundly in their bunk beds. When Bobby sat up, that’s when he realized he had wet the bed.

Oh crap. First wetting himself on the hike and now this. He didn’t know what he would do if the boys found out, or Ernest.

He didn’t even know where to get sheets at. There was no way he was going to clean this up without anyone knowing.

He was going to have to tell Ernest. It would be extremely embarrassing but he was going to have to tell Ernest.

So Bobby climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed and tip-toed across the cabin to the door.

“Bobby, what are you doing?”

Bobby turned around and saw Moose sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing, just got back to sleep.”

“Seriously man, are you ok?”

“I fine. Go back to sleep Moose.”

“You wet the bed, didn’t you?”

Bobby froze. “How did you know?”

“I could tell by the smell the pee in this room.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Yeah. So where are you going?”

“To tell Ernest. I have no idea where to get sheets and I feel like he should know where they are.”

“Alright, I’ll come with you.”

Bobby and Moose snuck out of their cabin and made their way to Ernest’s cabin.

Bobby slowly opened the door and was met with Ernest sleeping peacefully in his bed, snuggling with a elephant stuffed animal.

“I don’t want to wake him. Maybe I’ll just wait til morning.” Bobby tried to get out of the cabin. But Moose stopped him.

“Ernest won’t care man. Just go tell him.”

Bobby wanted to protest, but that wouldn’t change anything.

“Alright, I’ll go tell him.”

Bobby slowly walked over to sleeping Ernest. He gently nudge his body.

“Ernest. Ernest wake up.”

Ernest opened up his eyes and yawned. “Something wrong Bobby?”

“Uh, nothing’s wrong. I just-I just wet the bed.”

Ernest sat up. “Oh.”

“I need to know where I can get some sheets.”

“Alright. I think I know where some are.”

Bobby and Moose followed Ernest to a place at the camp where they kept sheets.

“How about this Bobby. You change into some new pajamas and I’ll change your sheets.”

“Ernest you don’t-“

“No, I insist Bobby.”

They walked back to the cabin. Bobby got changed into some fresh underwear and pajama pants while Ernest changed his sheets. Bobby felt embarrassed and guilty that Ernest change his sheets for him.

When he was finally able to get back in bed. Ernest stepped back into his cabin.

“Are you alright Bobby?”

“Yeah Ernest. I’m fine.”

“You know Bobby, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s a perfectly normal bodily function.”

Bobby rolled his eyes as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

“I mean it Bobby. About every boy in this cabin has-“

“Just go away Ernest!” Bobby demand. “I don’t need sympathy!

“Bobby, I just-“

“Just get our Ernest! I’m tired and already embarrassed enough!”

“Well, alright.” Ernst then slowly walked out of the cabin, and closed the door.


	3. Nobody but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bobby’s on his way to the bathroom, he runs into the worst person to run in to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this series is really bad

Bobby has not said a word to Ernest after what happened last night. He tried to avoid Ernest as much as he could. 

The boys were just hanging out in their cabin. Bobby excuses himself to the bathroom and left.

He’s been putting off his need for the toilet for a while. Now he had go pretty badly.

But as he was walking there. He saw the two bullies walking by (I don’t know their names).

He tried to avoid them, but one tripped him.

He fell into the soft grass as the two older boys were laughing.

“Learn how to walk, chump.”

“Cut it out loser.” Bobby said getting up.

“Stop trying to act tough, wimp.”

Bobby then lost his cool and punched one of the boys right in the nose.

The boy then tackled Bobby to the ground. A lot of people stopped to see.

Bobby and this kid we’re just going at it. Punching each other over and over again.

But while they were fighting, Bobby’s bladder gave out. He didn’t even realize until the stream stopped and he felt his jeans were wet and warm.

He stepped back. Staring in shock at the dark stain on his jeans.

“Oh, sick dude.” One the boys said in disgust.

“Hey, what is going on here boys?!” Someone asked sternly.

Bobby looked up and saw Ernest’s face. He heart sank to his stomach.

When Ernest saw Bobby’s wet jeans, his anger turned into sympathy. 

Bobby than ran as fast as he could to the bathrooms. Hoping Ernest would not follow him.

When he got to the bathroom, he locked himself in there and sat on the floor, knees to his chest. He was praying that Ernest was not outside the door.

He must have sat there for hours until he finally decided to come out. He peeked outside the door, luckily Ernest wasn’t there.

He walked back to his cabin, making sure no body would see him. 

When he opened the door to the cabin, he saw that Ernest was there. Everyone’s eyes stared at him as he walked in.

“Uh, h-hey guys.”

Ernest walked up to Bobby. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. One of those boys just tripped me. We got into a fight, but I’m sure everyone’s ok.”

“Well Bobby, this is your third time having an accident and-“

“Ernest, I’m fine! I don’t need your sympathy! I know I pissed myself! How does that make me feel, not great!” Bobby stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door, making Ernest jump.

“What’s gotten into him?” Chip questioned.

“I think he’s alright boys. Just embarrassed, that’s all.” Ernest answered.

Ernest slowly walked out the door and looked around the camp site to try and find Bobby.

And there he was. Sitting next to a tree in tears.

Ernest sat next to him. Bobby turned his head, and when he saw it was Ernest, he tried to get up. 

“Bobby, I really want to talk to you.”

“What is there to talk about. I’ve peed my pants for the third time in the last two days.”

“I know, but I can tell your really embarrassed about it.”

“Of course I’m embarrassed about it Ernest.”

“I understand. But I just wanted to let you know it’s ok. It’s a normal bodily function we all have and there isn’t really anything to be embarrassed about.”

Bobby wiped a tear from his cheek. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Ernest.”

“It’s ok Bobby. I forgive you.”

Bobby and Ernest went back to the cabin. Bobby changed his pants and him and the rest of the gang went on another hike with Ernest. Only this time, Bobby remember to go to bathroom first.

**Author's Note:**

> Must be something going around


End file.
